Gods and Demi-gods
by daviderl31
Summary: Follow up story to "Ares Versus Thor - or - Mjölnir and The Chakram". Thor searches for a hero to aid in the struggle against an enemy that threatens the Northlands. He goes to Xena and Gabrielle, hoping they can help him find who he is seeking. But it is Ares who takes them to Hercules, who has gone mad after killing his wife and sons.
1. We Meet Again

**Gods and Demi-gods**

**Chapter One**

**We Meet Again**

The night had been cold, but now the morning was sunny, yet brisk. Xena and Gabrielle hadn't long rolled out from their sleeping furs, bundled together to help keep each other warm, in more ways than one. Xena was tending to her horse while Gabrielle was building up the fire to warm up the leftover rabbit from the night before.

"Greetings, ladies," a familiar voice rang out. "How are you on this glorious Autumn morning?"

Gabrielle dropped the frying pan she had been rubbing with fat as she exclaimed, "Thor!"

As she ran to him and his waiting embrace, there was a resounding thud as he dropped Mjölnir to the ground.

After the initial joy of seeing him again after almost six months had passed, Gabrielle became very aware of the massive arms encircling her. Ever since the confrontation with Ares, the only arms around her had been Xena's – strong, but slender. Not like the ones holding her now. She was conscious of their strength. It was as if a statue had been standing in the sun, then several blankets had covered the arms, letting their warmth come through, but padding their hardness. She also couldn't help but take in his masculine scent, so different from the female aroma of Xena's that she so loved. Yet still appealing and almost irresistible.

As she watched them holding each other, Xena suddenly felt a stab of jealousy. But Thor, being a god, was very much aware of Xena's feelings and gently pried Gabrielle's arms from around his neck and walked to her, his hand out in friendship. She took the extended hand – forearm to forearm.

"It's good to see you again," she said guardedly. "It's been a while."

"I must agree," he replied, smiling. "It has been much too long. I trust you are well."

"Well as can be expected."

"Thor," Gabrielle interrupted, a slight feeling of jealously in her as well. "How is everyone at Valhalla?"

Thor gave her a big grin. "They drink, they carouse. They are well. They ask of you often. One day you must return with me to visit."

"I'd like to do that. So, whatever happened to Loki?"

"There have been rumors of his whereabouts, but he still keeps himself unavailable, and out of sight. But tell _me_, what became of Ares?"

"Zeus kept him confined up on Mt. Olympus for a while, a month or so," Xena answered. "But it seems without a god of war to keep warlords in check there was just too much chaos, too many towns and villages being attacked and pillaged for Athena to protect, so he's back in business."

"We all have our place in this world, according to All-Father Odin."

"A wise man … well, god," Gabrielle said.

"So what brings you here? Just a friendly visit?" Xena asked. "Or is there some other reason?"

"I search for a hero I have heard of – half man, half god, possessing enormous strength."

"That must be Hercules," Gabrielle said. "Why are you looking for him?"

A solemn look now crossed Thor's face. "There is a serious danger threatening the Northlands. One that may prove our doom, and Odin has requested I find this hero, this Hercules, in the hope he may wish to join us in this struggle."

"Well, if the stories I've heard are true," Xena said, "I doubt that he can help you."

"What stories are those?"

"It is said he has gone mad. Supposedly, for some unknown reason, he killed his wife and sons. And when he realized what he did, he went mad. The rumor is that he is locked up somewhere, or possibly chained up, to prevent him from destroying everything, and killing everyone he meets."

"So, we meet again," said a familiar voice behind them.

Mjölnir immediately flew to Thor's hand as they turned to face Ares. But Ares waved him off nonchalantly.

"I'm not here to fight. Although, I can't remember the last time I had so much fun."

"You thought a fight to the death was fun?" Gabrielle asked incredulously.

"Sure," Ares answered light-heartedly. "Little girl, do you have any idea how boring life can be – all my powers, and nothing and no one to challenge me?"

"So what do you want?" Xena voice was cold.

"I heard you talking about Hercules," he said to Thor. "And trust me, you want nothing to do with him."

"You know something?"

"Well, we don't talk about it, but Xena is right, he is mad. And in his madness, his strength seems to have increased. And not even your hammer could keep him from tearing you to pieces."

"What happened to him? What _really_ happened?" Xena asked, her voice not quite as cold. "Or is that a big Olympian secret?"

Ares hesitated, as if he wasn't sure he should say anything. But as a minor defiance of Zeus, he said, "As I'm sure almost everyone knows, Zeus has been known to - umm, visit mortal women occasionally…"

"I hear he's not the only god to do that."

Ignoring the jab, Ares continued. "Most of the time, there are no real consequences, but in Hercules' case, or rather Alcmene's, she got pregnant and my half-brother was born – a demi-god. Well, to say the least, Hera was not particularly happy about that. And for most of his life, Zeus has protected Hercules from her. But Hera finally found a way to get her revenge – she sent Lyssa, the goddess of rage and fury, to temporarily inflict madness in Hercules, and he killed his wife and sons. But when the induced madness left him and he realized what he had done, he went mad on his own. And to keep him from destroying everything in his path, Zeus had Hephaestus forge his unbreakable chain, and a spike as big around as a man and five times his height. Zeus drove the spike into solid rock with the chain around one ankle to keep Hercules bound."

"So just where is he?" Xena asked.

"In a cave on the Isle of Crete."

"There are a lot of earthquakes there," Gabrielle remarked. "Could his being there have anything to do with it?"

"Everything," Ares replied. "Most of the time Zeus keeps Hercules sedated. But he has to eat, so wherever he awakens, his efforts to free himself causes the tremors and quakes until he eats the doctored food. Then he sleeps again."

"Is there no way to end his madness?" Thor asked.

"Not until he is able to forgive himself for what he did," Xena said. "And I doubt that even knowing that Hera was responsible would ease his pain."

"I wish to see him for myself," Thor said. "Can you direct me to his site of imprisonment?" he asked Ares.

"Didn't you hear what I said? He will tear you apart."

"Perhaps, perhaps not. Will you, or will you not?"

Ares shrugged. "Why not? Do you teleport?"

"No. Do you fly?"

"I don't. So – how do we do this?"

"Thor, can you sense Ares' presence as he seems to be able to sense yours?" Xena asked.

"I've never tried. But I know I can sense Gabrielle. That is how I found you two."

"Really?" Gabrielle asked, pleasantly surprised. "I'm flattered. I think."

Thor smiled warmly at her. "I hold a special fondness for you."

"Yeah, that's great," Xena interjected. "But how does that help?"

"Ares can take Gabrielle with him to the cave, and then I shall follow."

"Works for me," Ares said.

"Not for me, it doesn't," Xena said. "Gabrielle goes nowhere without me."

"Then you can travel with me," Thor suggested.

"You mean fly?"

"Yes."

"No, I don't think so."

"Come on Xena," Gabrielle pleaded. "It's not so bad."

"As I recall, you said you kept your eyes closed the whole time."

"I did, but I'm not as brave as you are."

"I won't drop you, if that's what you're worried about."

"I don't see where you have much of a choice," Ares said.

Xena shook her head, her teeth clinched, then acquiesced. "Okay. If we're going to do this, let's get it done."

Gabrielle walked to Ares, he put one arm around her as she put her arms around his neck, and they were gone. Next Xena tentatively put her arms around Thor's neck as his free hand went around her waist, holding her tightly up against him. And like Gabrielle, she was very aware of his strength and his masculinity.

Then spinning Mjölnir faster than the eye could follow, they were airborne.


	2. At the Cave

**Chapter Two**

**At The Cave**

Just as soon as Ares and Gabrielle arrived at the mouth of the cave, carved into the side of a small mountain, she was immediately out of his arms and went to look, but stayed outside.

"So this is it?" she said, peering into the dark interior, but seeing nothing but blackness.

"It is."

Gabrielle then looked to the sky.

"They'll be along soon," he said. "Takes a while, flying."

"I'm surprised you can't fly, being a god and all."

Ares floated up to his height, then came back to earth.

"You told Thor you couldn't fly. So you out and out lied?"

"No. I didn't say I couldn't fly, I said I don't. Why bother when my way is so much faster?"

"Semantics. You're good at twisting words, aren't you?"

Ares just smiled, then said, "You know, at first I couldn't understand why Xena kept you around. I just thought of you as a useless tag-along. But, I have to admit, you surprised me. You picked up some decent warrior skills, you have a good head on your shoulders, and came up with some surprisingly good ideas. With proper training, _my_ training, you could…"

"Forget Ares. I'm not Xena. And I never will be."

Just then there was a whooshing and a slight thud as Thor and Xena landed. Unlike Gabrielle with Ares, Xena wasn't quite so quick to leave Thor's arms.

"So, how was it?" Gabrielle asked her, noting that Xena kept one arm around his neck, his arm still around her waist.

"Not bad – high and fast. Hard to keep my eyes open. But not a bad way to travel."

Xena then walked to the mouth of the cave, peering in as Gabrielle had done.

"Are we going to stand around all day? Let's go in," she said. And she did just that. The others followed her into the darkness.

"Anybody think to bring a torch?" Gabrielle asked.

Ares clapped his hands once and suddenly a half dozen torches mounted on the walls sprung to life.

Looking around and up, Xena said, "A very high ceiling. Isn't that unusual?"

"Zeus hollowed out this cave just to hold Hercules. He had to have the high ceiling in order to drive the spike into the rocky floor."

They walked farther in, and at the back of the cave was Hercules. He was unconscious, with long hair and a beard, and naked. Pieces of his clothing were scattered around him. On his left ankle was a shackle attached to a massive chain that was buried in the ground. On closer inspection the round outline of the spike could be seen.

"When will he awaken?" Thor asked.

"Hard to say," Ares answered. "It depends on how long ago he ate."

"How will we know when he does?" Xena asked.

"When the tremors start. As he wakes up, he moves. And his leg begins to pull against the chain, causing the tremors. The more awake he is, the harder he fights against the chain, and the tremors turn into earthquakes. But usually before it gets to that Zeus sends Lyssa, the goddess who caused his original madness, with the drugged food and drink. His way of punishing her."

"So Zeus knows when he should awaken?" Thor asked.

"I suppose."

"And when the tremors begin he will come?"

"I thought I just said it would be Lyssa. But maybe if the earth shakes enough, he might."

Thor held up his hammer. "So we make our own tremors."

And Thor walked out of the cave with the others trailing behind. He walked twenty paces from the cave, raised Mjölnir over his head, then slammed it to the ground, causing the ground to shake hard enough that Xena and Gabrielle almost lost their footing. Thor crashed it down a second time, even harder. And the two women had to hold onto each other to keep from falling. After the third earth-shaking smash Lyssa appeared with the bread and wine. But seeing the four of them there, she was confused.

"What is the meaning of this? Is Hercules not awake?"

"No," Thor answered her. "I caused the tremors with my hammer. I had hoped Zeus would have come if the earth shook more than usual."

"He never comes," she said. "It is my task, my penance, to give Hercules food and drink when he awakens. And to wait until he sleeps again."

"Which has the sleeping potion?" Ares asked.

"I know not. Zeus has Demeter prepare both for me to give to him."

"It sounds to me as if Zeus has all but washed his hands of Hercules," Xena commented.

"It is rumored to keep peace between himself and Hera he ignores him." Lyssa said.

"When should Hercules have awakened?" Thor asked.

"Not for another month. Zeus chastised Demeter for making a weak potion. I suspect this time it is stronger."

"Give me those," Ares said, and took the basket of bread and bottle of wine from her. He pulled the cork from the bottle with his teeth, spat it out and turned it up. He then took a bite of the bread.

"Crafty, that Demeter," he said. "There are two components to this sleeping potion, one in each."

"Aren't you afraid of falling into the long sleep?" Gabrielle asked.

"No. This potion only affects Hercules' mortal half, not his god half."

"Then I have the solution to awaken him," Thor said. And from behind his breastplate he produced a Golden Apple. Everyone's eyes widened.

"I can squeeze the juice into his mouth, and his human-half will become god-like and he will awaken. But it will not affect his god-half."

"But won't that make him like a - a super god?" Ares asked, a slight nervousness in his voice. "Even more powerful than Zeus himself?"

"It is likely. But that may be exactly what is needed."

"More powerful than you, or your hammer?" Gabrielle asked.

"I would not contest that statement."

"What about his madness?" Xena asked.

"His madness should leave him."

"_Should_?" Ares said, now really worried. "His madness _should_ leave him? And if it doesn't, just how are we to keep him from destroying, well, _everything?_"

"I am confident it is a problem we will be able to deal with."

And without another word, Thor marched back into the cave, knelt down, turned Hercules onto his back, parted his lips, and squeezed the apple until juice flowed from his fist into Hercules' mouth.


	3. Hercules Awakens

**Chapter Three**

**Hercules Awakens**

As they waited for Hercules to wake up, Ares turned to Lyssa, who had entered the cave with them, curious as to what was going on. "So, when you return to Mt. Olympus, then what? Do you report to Zeus?"

"I did, at first, but now, when the quakes end, he knows. So I was told not to go to him."

"Good. So that means no one will know what we are doing here. _Doesn't it_?" His last words held a threatening implication.

"No, Lord Ares, no one will know. When I return I will place the basket and bottle in Demeter's Great Hall, without seeing her, and then I shall keep myself unnoticed until I am summoned to inflict madness into yet another mortal."

"Then take them and go. You are no longer needed here."

Lyssa left the cave, picked up the basket, poured the remainder of the wine on the ground, and returned to Mt. Olympus.

"How long will this take?" Xena asked Thor.

"The juice without the pulp is not as strong, but it will work, eventually."

"What about the chain?" Gabrielle asked. "Will he be able to break it?"

"The chain will even hold Zeus," Ares answered. And looking at Xena, then Thor, he said. "But I'm sure there is a way to break it."

Then there was a moan from Hercules, and movement as he began to wake up. His arms and legs were moving erratically, and he began to pull against the chain that held him. And the ground began to shake.

"Try to hold his leg still," Ares said.

Thor immediately set Mjölnir on the chain halfway between where it was shackled to the spike on one end and Hercules' ankle on the other, and the tremors stopped.

"Quick thinking," Gabrielle said. And was rewarded with an affectionate smile from him.

"Hey!" Ares said to Hercules. "Wake up."

Hercules slowly opened his eyes, and to everyone's relief there was no sign of madness in them, only confusion.

"What...? Where…?"

Hercules looked around, but recognized no one until he saw Ares.

"Ares? Where am I? Who are these people?"

Then he realized his leg was all but immobile and began to jerk against the tremendous weight that held him fast.

"Easy there," Ares said. "We'll free you, just take it easy. But first – what do you remember?"

"I-I'm not sure. Things are – hazy."

"Well, I'm sure you'll remember more later on."

"You said you could free my leg."

"Yes," Ares said. "But it will take more than brute strength. But first, let me introduce you to my, umm, companions. This is Thor. He is one of the gods of the Northlands."

There was a blank look on Hercules' face.

"And this is Xena."

"I know you, or know of you." Hercules looked back at Ares. "She's one of your warlords."

"Was … She was one. But not anymore. Not right now."

"Not ever again," Xena retorted.

Hercules then looked at Gabrielle. "And you are?"

"I'm Gabrielle. I'm with Xena, and I'm a mortal."

"When do I find out what's going on? And what about this chain?"

Hercules then noticed the hammer resting on the chain, and was impressed that it kept him from moving his leg.

"I take it that's yours?" he asked Thor.

"It is," he replied, then picked up the hammer. "I put it there to prevent you from causing the earth to shake."

Hercules sat up, trying to cover himself as he realized he was naked. "Anyone have any clothes I can put on?"

Thor removed his cape and handed it to Hercules, who wrapped it around himself.

"Thanks."

Hercules then moved closer so there was slack in the chain and with both hands tried to break it. But to no avail, even with his enhanced strength.

"I suspect Zeus had Hephaestus make this one even stronger than the other one. He may have even enchanted it to make it stronger." Ares said.

"But there is no reason why we should not be able to break this one with Xena's Chakram and Mjölnir as we did the first," Thor said.

"I don't know about that," Xena replied. "I don't have anywhere near the strength I had then. And I don't know if I could hold my Chakram steady enough."

"What are you all talking about?" Hercules asked.

"Thor was bound with one of Hephaestus' chains," Xena explained. "He held my Chakram against one of the links and I hit it with his hammer, and it broke the link." Then seeing he was still confused, she added, "How about we get you out of here first, and then we'll explain everything."

"Why not let Hercules hold your Chakram, "Gabrielle suggested, "while Thor hits it?"

"A sound idea," Thor agreed. "But I suggest you three leave the cave," he said to Xena, Gabrielle and Ares. "I have no doubt when the blow is struck, the ceiling of this cave will collapse from the force of the impact."

"Sounds good to me," Gabrielle said.

"You two go," Ares said to Xena. "I'll be okay. Besides, I want to see how this works."

Xena and Gabrielle left the cave and made sure they were well away from the entrance. Inside, Thor placed the Chakram directly over one of the links, instructing Hercules to hold the side of it firmly in place. Thor held his hammer at the end of the handle, and with both hands raised the hammer over his head, then brought it down as hard as he could.

Outside the cave both Xena and Gabrielle were thrown to the ground as dust and rocks belched from the mouth of it, accompanied with a deafening roar. Then in front of them Hercules, Ares and Thor appeared. Ares' had one hand on Hercules' shoulder and the other on Thor's arm. Hercules was still on the ground holding the Chakram, with the shackle still around his ankle and four links of the chain attached to it. Thor's hammer was over his head from the rebound of hitting the Chakram.

"Who needs all those falling rocks and dust?" Ares said to no one.

Hercules got to his feet. "Is anyone going to tell me what is going on?"

"Where would you like us to start?" Ares answered.


	4. Going Forward, Not So Much

**Chapter Four**

**Going Forward, Not So Much**

The five of them stood facing each other. Four sets of eyes on Hercules, while his flickered mainly between Thor and Ares, a few times at Xena, but only once at Gabrielle. It was obvious he still had questions, but was having a hard time deciding which to ask first.

Finally he said to Thor, "So just how long will this extra strength I got from your Magic Apple last?"

"Not as long as if you had eaten all of it, then you would be a true god. But if I ventured a guess – no more than a month, possibly less."

"Will my madness return?"

"That will depend upon you, and your desire for your sanity to continue."

"You will have to recognize it was Hera that caused you to. . . to do what you did," Gabrielle said, "And that it was not your fault."

Hercules looked at her, but his expression was unreadable.

"And just what is your part in all of this?" he asked Xena.

"No part, really. Thor came to us, Gabrielle and me, to see if we could help find you. But it was Ares who knew where you were."

Hercules looked back at Thor. "And what about this great danger that caused you to search for me? Don't you think I should know more about it before I decide whether it's worth the risk? Not to mention the time it would take me to travel to such a faraway land.""

"It **_is_** coming. We have seers who have painted murals with the danger arising from cracks in the earth. Plus, there has been an increase in quakes with smoke and sulfur arising where long dormant volcanos sit. The only thing we do not know is when it will arrive."

"So I'm just supposed to wait there for who knows how long?"

"That was not our plan. I was sent to find you, explain the situation, and possibly convince you to visit to better understand the serious nature of it. And if you find it warrants your help, then agree to return when you are needed."

"That makes more sense."

"And one other thing," Ares said. "It will give you someplace to go when Hera finds out you are you again, and comes looking."

Thor got a puzzled look on his face. "Does Hera pose such a danger to the son of Zeus?"

"I'm afraid she does," Ares answered.

"Why does Zeus permit this? Does he have no control over his wife?"

Ares laughed out loud. "Not much. She pretty much does what she wants when she wants to do it."

Thor shook his head, confused.

"You have to understand something," Ares explained. "Zeus and Hera have been around for thousands of years. And I think over the centuries he has just gotten tired of the battle of wills with her. So now, it's just easier to let her do whatever makes her happy, and he does the same for himself."

During a few moment's pause while the others were waiting for Hercules' next question, Gabrielle interrupted.

"So, Hercules, just how much stronger are you now than before?"

The question surprised him. It was something he hadn't thought about.

"I don't know. Thor, any idea?"

"I have no way of knowing. Perhaps a middling percentage."

"You know," Gabrielle said, "when I ate the apple, I could feel not only my strength increasing, but I knew I couldn't be harmed. As Loki said, it was like a raindrop to a mountain. Are you like that?"

Hercules shrugged his shoulders. "I don't feel any different."

"So, if they tried to cut the shackle off your ankle with Xena's Chakram and Thor's hammer, and they missed, would it cut your foot off?"

"Where do you come up with such questions?" Ares asked. "As if it matters."

"It might matter to Hercules," she retorted. "He might want it off."

"It is a reasonable thing to ask," Thor said. "But I see no way to prove it one way or the other without risking mutilating Hercules' leg."

"What do you want to do?" Xena asked Hercules.

"I certainly do want it off, but I don't want to risk losing my foot."

"So, what if we start out simple?" Xena suggested. "See if my Chakram can cut you, and then go from there."

Hercules held out his arm and Xena sliced at it. The first try did nothing. She sliced harder a second time with no damage. She then brought the Chakram down as if she were using a hatchet, and it just bounced off his arm.

"Okay," she said. "It looks like your skin is indestructible."

"But is it as indestructible as Hephaestus' chain?" Gabrielle asked.

But before Xena could answer, Hercules, now convinced he was almost indestructible, asked Thor about his hammer, and was it as heavy as reported? And as they were in conversation, Xena turned to Ares.

"Okay, we both know that eventually Zeus and Hera will find out that Hercules isn't crazy, and that he isn't chained up. What do you think they'll do?"

"Well, seeing that Hercules is his favorite, dear old dad will probably be pleased and probably will do nothing. Hera, on the other hand will NOT be pleased, and you can bet she _will_ do something. She probably won't say much to me, other than threaten me, yet again, with exile in Tartarus. And since Hercules no longer has a weak, mortal half, I suspect there will be nothing she can do to him until the apple juice wears off. Nor will she dare try anything against Thor. Not only does she not know how powerful he and his hammer is, but knowing that Odin is the Norse god of war, she certainly wouldn't do anything to start war between the Olympian gods and the Norse gods."

Ares then got a smarmy grin on his face.

"Which only leaves you and Gabrielle for her to take out her anger on."

"Us? We didn't do anything!"

"Guilty by association, my dear. But that's the way the wine sours."

All the while they were talking, Xena was watching Hercules and Thor. Thor handed Mjölnir to Hercules, who hefted it, feeling its weight. They spoke some more, then both backed up fifteen paces or more, and Thor held out his hand. It was obvious the hammer was trying to fly to him but Hercules had a firm grip on it. But then Hercules' bare feet began to slip on the rocky and gravely ground, and slowly he was drawn toward Thor until he was an arm's length away, and released the hammer to Thor's waiting hand.


	5. Separate Ways

**Chapter Five**

**Separate Ways**

Xena stormed over to where Hercules and Thor were still discussing Mjölnir.

"Hercules, we have a little problem here. Your delightful brother is saying that because we're not gods, Hera is going to punish _us_ for what you three have done," she said, first indicating herself and Gabrielle, and then Ares, Thor and Hercules.

"He's probably right. Hera is very vengeful. But maybe if you two stay in Crete rather than returning to Greece, it may take her longer to find you once she discovers I'm not chained up and not still insane."

"I don't want to stay here," Gabrielle protested. "Everything and everyone I know is in Greece. My parents and sister live in Poteidaia."

While Gabrielle was complaining, Xena saw movement from the corner of her eye, then looking skyward, she used her hand to shade her eyes. The others looked where she was and they could see two large birds flying directly toward them. When they were close enough to be recognized as ravens, Gabrielle asked Ares, "Are those the ravens of Apollo? I sure hope so, we could use some good luck for a change."

"No, my friends," Thor said. "They are Huginn and Muninn. They are Odin's eyes and ears. He sends them out each day to keep watch over the Northland."

"So what are they doing here?" Xena asked. "They're rather far from home."

"My father must have sent them with a message for me."

And as if they had heard, they alit on each of Thor's shoulders, their beaks near his ears, and working as if whispering to him. Thor nodded, then said to the others, "There is trouble – a fissure has opened where there should be none, and vapors are covering the ground as fog. It is causing dissention and hostility among the people. Clans are waging war against each other. Brothers are raising armies to fight against brother. I must return."

Thor turned to Hercules. "Will you come with me? To see for yourself the peril that threatens?"

"I can't go naked," he replied. "Ares, you know where I live – lived. Will you bring me clothes and boots?"

"So now I'm your errand boy?" he answered, irritated. He then took a deep breath and said. "I'll be back."

And he disappeared.

"That still doesn't help us," Xena said. "You're just going to leave us to face Hera's vengeance?"

"It may be months before she knows I'm not here. I'm sure you are resourceful enough to get by."

"Right!" she retorted. "With nothing but the clothes we're wearing?"

And as if right on cue, Ares reappeared with clothes for Hercules, and everything Xena and Gabrielle had left at their camp except the horse, bridle and saddle.

"I took the bridle off your horse and let her run free, and I put an invisibility spell over your saddle so only you can see it, if you ever get back."

"Thanks," Xena said sarcastically.

"You might want to know," Ares went on, "that just east from here, at the foot of this mountain, is a small village. Their dialect might be hard for you understand, and they don't care much for strangers, but it might be your best bet to hide from Hera. I'm sure you'll manage somehow."

By this time Hercules had put on his clothes and Thor had reattached his cape.

"Ares, my friend," Thor said. "Do you wish to accompany us, to see what dangers threaten my land?"

"As much as I'd like to," he replied with no conviction in his voice, "if I don't make an appearance occasionally, Zeus gets antsy. You understand."

"So you're still on probation." Xena said, obviously pleased with this bit of information. Ares didn't respond.

"We must go," Thor said to Xena. "But I shall return, you can be assured of that."

"We'll be waiting," Gabrielle said, smiling.

Thor nodded at her then said to Hercules, "Are you ready?"

Hercules put one arm around Thor's shoulders, Thor's arm went around Hercules' back, and spinning Mjölnir, they were gone.

"Well, if Thor drops him, at least it won't kill him," Ares said. "And now, farewell." And Ares was gone.

For a few moments neither woman spoke, then Gabrielle asked, "What do we do now?"

"I'm thinking."

There was more silence as the two of them folded and packed up their blankets, sleeping furs, food, and water skins.

"Gabrielle, after Thor squeezed the juice into Hercules' mouth, did you see what he did with the rest of the apple?"

"Not really, I was too interested in watching Hercules, why?"

"I was just wondering, what if he threw it down, and it's still there?"

Gabrielle got a gleam in her eye.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Xena asked her.

"Unless the cave is completely collapsed, it can't hurt to look for it."

Cautiously both women started into the cave, slowly, allowing their eyes to adjust to the dark interior. There still was a haze of dust, but not so bad that they only coughed a few times. They found that the cave hadn't completely collapsed, but there were enough boulders and rocks that they had to carefully pick their way around and over them so the going was harder than they'd like. Off to one side a single torch was burning. Four had been ripped from the walls and were smashed. They were able to remove the one left burning and used it to relight the one other good one, doubling the light. Eventually they made their way to back of the cave where Hercules had been bound.

While they were clearing away the stones and rubble, Gabrielle said, "I really can't believe they just left us like they did."

"By 'they', I assume you mean Thor?"

"Well, yes. But not only him, but all three of them."

"I can understand why Thor had to leave. He came to get Hercules to help with whatever it is that's threatening his home. And I can even understand while Ares left." Xena paused for a moment, then said. "And speaking of Ares, does he seem more, I don't know, accommodating than he used to be? More helpful and obliging?"

"I did notice that. Something's different about him. Not that I'm complaining, but we both know he can't be trusted. But I don't think it's because Zeus has him on a short leash."

Before Xena could answer to that, she exclaimed, "Here it is!"

On the rocky floor, covered with dust, was the remains of the apple. She picked up it up, trying to brush off the dirt.

"Ares brought a water skin," Gabrielle said. "We can use it to wash it off."

Together they made their way about outside, following the path they had used going in. Once outside Xena held the apple in both hands while Gabrielle poured water on it. Next, Xena laid the apple on a flat rock, and using the tip of her knife, began separating it and removing the seeds, which she set aside rather than throwing them away.

"You're not going to plant them are you?"

"Maybe. If I can find the right place."

"I wonder how long it would take before apples appear."

"Don't know. They're magic, so maybe a matter of days or weeks."

"Or because they _are_ magic, maybe a hundred years, or longer."

Xena made sure all the seeds were gone, then flattened the remains and divided it into two equal pieces.

"Shouldn't you eat more than me?"

"Why?"

"You're taller and heavier than I am. Seems only fair."

"Okay," Xena said, then added a little more to hers.

They each took their portion, looked each other in the eye, put their hands to their mouths, and swallowed the remains of the Golden Apple.


	6. Demi-gods

**Chapter Six**

**Demi-gods**

The two women stood there, watching each other in case there was a physical change.

"Do you feel anything?" Gabrielle asked.

"I do feel better, somehow."

"That's the first stage – all your aches and pains disappear. The stinging in my eyes is gone, and I don't have to fight to not cough. You?"

"The same. And I do feel stronger."

Xena bend down and picked up two rocks the size of her fist and tossed one to Gabrielle. She then squeezed it and it shattered into pebbles and dust. Gabrielle copied her with the same result.

"So we're stronger," Gabrielle said. "Now, the next stage – can we be cut with knives or swords?"

Xena took out her knife and sliced across her forearm, gently the first time, then harder.

"All it did was dull the edge," she said. "But I wonder…"

She unclipped her Chakram and tried slicing her arm. She wasn't cut, but it did leave a red line in her skin.

"Do you think if you really tried to, you could cut into your arm?" Gabrielle asked.

"If it was able to cut the chain, then it probably would. But I would think, hope, it would heal right up."

Gabrielle nodded, then said, "I wonder if we can fly."

And without an answer she jumped into the air, going five times her height. But rather than coming to earth as she expected, she floated down about half as fast.

Then Xena jumped, and went twice the height Gabrielle had managed, and she too floated down.

"I bet if you had eaten more of the apple you could fly," Gabrielle said, a little wistfully.

"Then it's a good thing I didn't, otherwise I'd end up having to carry you everywhere," Xena replied with a grin, and a gleam in her eye.

"Do you remember 78 days ago when we were at that festival in Athens, and there were acrobats tossing each other into the air and doing flips and spins?"

"Vaguely."

"That looked like so much fun, but I was afraid to try it. But not now."

Gabrielle jumped into the air again, then curling into a ball, she spun six times before straightening out and floating to earth.

"You should try it," she said to Xena.

"Spinning around isn't my idea of fun, but I wonder…"

Suddenly Xena sprang into the air, traveling twice as high as she had the first time. And again she began floating down, but half way down, her speed increased until she was traveling almost three times what a normal person would have fallen. She landed hard enough that Gabrielle could feel the vibration.

"Are you all right? What happened?" she exclaimed, worried something had gone wrong.

"Nothing. We are able to slow our descent. I just wanted to know if I could do the opposite and speed up. And I could, unfortunately…"

Xena took off one boot to show Gabrielle that the sole was split from heel to toe.

Gabrielle chuckled. "Next time you should take your boots off. But I guess that would come in handy if we had to crash down through a stone ceiling."

"So, what other powers should we have?"

Gabrielle shrugged. "I don't know."

Gabrielle pointed her hand at a scrubby bush for a few moments.

"Well, I can't throw fire from my fingertips. But I think we have powers we just haven't discovered yet."

"Well, your memory seems to have gotten better."

"What do you mean?"

"You remembered exactly how many days ago we were in Athens, and you remembered the acrobats. I barely recall seeing them."

"Well, maybe the powers are specific to each person, as with each god. I'm sure they will show up when we need them."

"Maybe. In the meantime I think we should get off this mountain. It's too exposed. And even with our new powers I wouldn't want to test them against a true goddess like Hera."

Xena started packing up the things Ares had brought when Gabrielle stopped her.

"Xena, are you hungry, or thirsty?"

"No."

"Hot? Cold?"

"Not really."

"So we're gods. Why do we need these things?"

"Because if we're going to blend in and hide from Hera in that village, then we have to act like normal people."

"So I guess running and jumping off this mountain and floating to the bottom is out of the question."

"Now you're catching on," Xena said, answering Gabrielle's grin with one of her own.

After one last look around, the two of them started down the mountain, pushing boulders out of the way until they found a path leading to the village.

After a while Gabrielle said, "Didn't you think it was odd that Thor just happened to have a Golden Apple with him?"

"Didn't much think about it."

"Well I did. And you want to know what I think?"

"Would it do me much good if I didn't?"

"No."

"Okay, why do you thinkThore brought one of his magic apples with him?"

"I think that if he couldn't find Hercules, he was going to give it to you. Or at least ask you if you'd eat it, so you could go back and help him."

"Me? How do you know he wouldn't give it to you? You're the one he's got that 'special fondness' for."

"Yeah, well maybe he does. But you're the one who ate the remains I vomited up, and became god-like enough to swing his hammer to free him from the chains."

"So I guess the only way to know for sure is to ask him," they said together, then laughed.

"Maybe we can read each other's minds now, seeing that we're already soul mates," Gabrielle said.

"I hope not. There are some particularly dark things in my mind I'd just as soon you not know about."

By this time they were entering the outskirts of the town and all eyes were on them. And as Ares had predicted, they weren't very friendly. Not long after that, they came to small huts surrounded by gardens and fields, and everywhere rocks and boulders were strewn – the results of Thor's hammering. At one hut an old man and woman were using a long oak limb, trying to roll a large boulder out of a patch of ripening beans.

"We have to help these people," Gabrielle whispered.

"I agree," Xena replied. "But we can't make it look too easy. If we're going to blend in, we can't draw any unnecessary attention to us."

Gabrielle nodded, then said to the man, "Maybe we can help, if you'll let us."

After looking them up and down, and noticing that Xena was carrying her boots, he shook his head then said, "Fine, not that it will help."

Both Xena and Gabrielle flanked the couple and slowly it began to roll. When it was out of the garden, the old man said that was far enough.

"Thank you both," his wife said. "Thank you so much."

"I'm just glad we could help," Gabrielle said. "We're new in town, just passing through. You wouldn't happen to know where we could spend a night or two would you? Maybe there's an inn?"

"No, no inn," the man answered. "But the tavern has rooms upstairs. Maybe Ackus will rent one for all night. Most of the time it's for just a little while. You get my drift?"

"We get it," Xena said. "Any place I might get my boots fixed?" She show him the bottoms, where the second had split as well on the walk down the side of the mountain.

"Got a tannery on the other side of town. Marcus can fix you up fine."

"Well, thanks for the information," Gabrielle said. "Maybe we'll see you later."

The old couple nodded, then turned back to the garden to repair the damage to their beans. Xena and Gabrielle continued on to the center of the village.


	7. New Powers

**Chapter Seven**

**New Powers**

The closer to the tavern they got, the less bothered Xena and Gabrielle were with all the eyes on them than they were with all the rocks and small, and some not-so-small boulders that had damaged so many huts, gardens and barns and dotted the fields.

"Xena, you know we have to do something to help get rid of these rocks."

"Yes, I know. Maybe if there's enough moon tonight we can come back after everyone's asleep and find some place to get rid of them."

Gabrielle nodded, and continued to take note of where they could do the most good.

"That has to be it," Xena observed as they approached the only two story building in town.

As they entered the tavern all eyes were on them: men, thinking they might be bought for a roll in the hay, despite Xena's armor and the handle of her sword showing over the top of her right shoulder. And they were being eyed by the women – thinking they were competition.

When they walked to the counter, space was made for them.

"My friend and I would like a room for the night; all night. Any available?" Xena asked the bartender.

"You got money?" he asked.

Gabrielle took two coins from a pouch an laid them on the counter. The bartender picked one up, studying it in the dim light of the candles.

"Greek dinar," he said. "Hmm. Don't seem to be counterfeit. Can't be too careful, you know."

"How much for a room?" Gabrielle asked.

"Five. Plus another two if you want blankets and candles."

"No candles in the room?" Xena asked.

"You want light after dark, you gotta have candles."

"Two blankets?" Gabrielle said.

The bartender nodded.

"Clean? And without fleas?"

He nodded again.

"And how many candles?"

"Shouldn't need more than one tall, or two short."

"We'll take them," Xena said, never one to haggle. "Pay the man," she said to Gabrielle, who brought out five more coins.

"The room with the biggest bed has a bull on the door. That one's yours. It locks from the inside."

They climbed the stairs to the second floor, noticing that instead of numbers the rooms had animals on the doors – a bear, a dog, a horse, a rooster, and their bull. Both came to the conclusion that it because so many of the temporary customers couldn't read. The room had one bed, barely large enough for two people, a very worn table and two chairs. Xena took off her armor, Chakram and sword and put them on the table while Gabrielle spread both blankets over the bed.

"Did you notice that we both understood what the tavern keeper was saying?"

"I did. So either Ares was wrong, or gods can understand any language."

"Makes sense, I guess."

"Well, since it will be a while before sunset, what should we do?" Xena asked.

Gabrielle immediately dropped her clothes to the floor, and lay down on the bed, arms over her head, legs spread, inviting Xena to join her.

"I suppose we could see what it's like for two goddesses to make love," she said with a hungry look on her face.

Xena's clothes hit the floor and she leaped across the room to land on top of Gabrielle, slowing herself just enough to keep the bed from collapsing, which still creaked from the weight of the two of them. Their mouths found the other's as their arms and legs entwined, as their passion soared higher and higher.

"Well," Gabrielle said, eyes closed, completely satisfied, for the moment. "That certainly was – different. By the gods, Xena, I never would have expected our fever for each other could have been any hotter than it was before."

"I know what you mean."

"I wonder if we disturbed anyone in the next room."

"Considering what goes on, I doubt if anyone even noticed. Listen."

And from rooms on either side of theirs, moans, groans, panting, and beds thumping against the walls could be heard. The longer they listened, the more they could hear – sounds from more rooms. And then noises from the tavern downstairs – men and women laughing and carousing; arguments and fights; drinks being poured and gulped down.

"They look like wood," Gabrielle said, "but the walls and floors must be made of parchment, very thin parchment."

"Or our hearing is better, more god like."

They lay there a while longer listening to the sounds of the tavern, sometimes smiling. But the sounds most stimulating were the ones from the rooms next to them. Without realizing it, they changed position – Gabrielle was now on top, and their passions grew until once again they were oblivious of the sounds around them.

"Xena, I think it's dark outside. But not so much in here."

Xena went to the window and saw torches flickering all around the town square as people were preparing to end their day.

"You're right. And it looks like you were right about us having powers we've yet to discover. I guess seeing in the dark is another one. In a little while everyone should be inside and we can do what we can to get rid of the rocks and boulders."

"I suppose we should jump out of the window since we can't lock the door from the outside. And we surely don't need any weapons."

"Not until these powers wear off."

Not long after that, after the streets were deserted, they leapt from the window, landing softly enough no one heard them. They had decided the best way to rid the fields and gardens of the rubble was to line both sides of the road into town with them. The bigger boulders, waist high and around, or larger, they discovered took both of them to move them, otherwise they would shatter when they tried to pick them up alone, making more noise than they wanted.

When the first rooster crowed, they realized day was about to break so they returned to the tavern, satisfied with what they had done. And reversing their exits, jumped up into the window headfirst to land with barely a thump.

"I see our clothes are filthy," Gabrielle noticed, "but we're as clean as if we just took a bath."

"Well, I never did see Ares or Thor dirty, so I guess dirt doesn't stick to us."

"If we're going to blend in, we really need to buy clothes that don't advertise that we're warriors. But I'm worried about our weapons and armor. What are we going to do with them until we need them again?"

"Good question. Maybe if we give the tavern owner a few dinars he'll keep them for us until we can find someplace else to live. And I still want to find that tannery to get my boots resoled."

"You know, we may need to find jobs. We only have fifteen dinars left. And the way we're spending them they won't last long."

"Well, let's get what we need, and we'll figure something out."


End file.
